Hanging By a Moment
by ReapersValentine
Summary: When you're hanging by a moment, it's best to reach out and take the opportunity and chance while you have it. -Oneshot. Roxas x OC. From "So Far Gone". AU.-


_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or the Radiant University AU. Rayne belongs to Ladies of Literature. I own this plot and idea._

 _Warning: Contains swearing, crude humor, mild suggestive themes._

* * *

 _ **Hanging By A Moment**_

Rayne Terezka Fair… the name that constantly kept ringing in my head. Would it ever leave? Maybe if I could just see her right now, things would be okay. I mean, she's my only friend because everyone else thinks that I'm a loser from dropping out of school to get my G.E.D.

"Hey, anyone home? Are you alright, Roxas? You don't seem too well and the show is about to start".

Would you just stop micromanaging me already? Fuck, that's what I wish I could say anyway.

"Yeah, sorry…"

I didn't even want to be here at the moment because I missed her. Yeah, HER. Just the clouds in the sky with the rainbow made me think of her even though it practically had nothing to do with it scientifically. Right as the show started, I instantly grabbed Ventus' sleeve and yanked him all the way to the parking lot. Of course, he played along and just went with it knowing that this isn't the first time I've done something like this.

"What is it now, Roxas?"

"I can't take it anymore! Ever since mom abandoned us, it's always been the same old consistent schedule that never seems to change. She… fuck. Okay. OKAY! I'll admit it. Ever since I came to this town with you, I met Rayne and she… she stole my heart. Something about this is telling me that she is about to be in danger very soon and I need to be there. Could we-"

And at that moment, Ven started to show some sympathy. Genuinely caring about me and showing it for the first time. It's almost like he knew what was going to come out of my mouth before I even said a word.

"Hey now! Take it easy. I get it. No, I mean I really really do. We can go to see her even though it's two hours away from a drive back to Twilight Town. I mean, Lifehouse is my favorite band of all time, but I love you man! If there's a girl that aches your heart to the point of exhaustion, then it's better to know than to not because the fear of not knowing is worse than knowing and being let down."

...and at that moment, I then realized that today might just be alright…

...I have the best bro ever…

"I'm so glad you're my brother, Ven. I've never met someone who is more understanding than you are. You make me feel whole… have I ever told you that?"

"No, you haven't. Now look straight, Roxas! You got yourself a gem to save!"

At that exact moment, the sun was starting to part the clouds making my older brothers hair and eyes glisten in the sun as he patted me on the head.

... like honestly, I wanted to cry badly in tears of joy…

As we made our way down Sunset highway, we jammed to Lifehouse together all the way to Rayne's. Getting there, Ventus unlocked the auto lock in his SUV for me to easily open the door to make a smooth approach to Rayne's location at the park where she saw me and came running to the entrance of the park from a distance in the middle.

"Thanks, man. You're the best! I'll let you know when I'm done here so you can pick me up."

"Nah, you're walking home. I have a huge project from ShinRa that needs worked on."

"You're kidding!"

"Yeah, you're right. Really gotcha that time, huh Roxy?"

"Ya think! I like, almost had a heart attack."

Just as I was about to respond, I got a tap on my shoulder from her. Yes. HER!

"Whaaaaa! Criminy, you just about gave me a heart attack!"

Just as Rayne was about to respond, Ven had something to say…

"Speaking of heart attacks, I should get going. Don't have too much fun!" winked Ven suggestively.

"Oh, fly with the wind, Ven!"

"Hahaha alright, see you later! For real this time"

"Kay, bye!

He flipped on some visors and spun out to get back to our place, just like in the movie 007. At that moment, I turned around with the same tone of color that resembled a ripe tomato just picked out of a well kept garden. Oh man, I hope she doesn't notice…

"Hey Roxas, what's up? You seem a little red on the face."

She was giggling and also getting red in the face… could this be the time that I break the question? No, it's too early. And my reply wasn't going to help either.

"Oh, that?! Heh it's nothing. Really!"

"Roxas, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything about everything anytime, right?"

Yeah, we were best friends, but I wanted something more than that with her. My mind couldn't stop thinking about her. My heart… it couldn't stop… beating… for her.

"Rayne, would you take a walk with me? I have something really important that I just can't get out of my head whenever it comes to you. I just feel like there's something mo-"

As soon as I was about to finish my sentence, a person that I have no clue who is was walking by pulled out a gun on Rayne! An instinct that I tried to hide from a long time ago came out again. It only came out to protect the people that my heart loved, and that person right now in this very moment happened to be Rayne.

I jumped out in front of her to protect her, to shield her life with mine. Apparently, the dumbass who thought that not loading bullets into a gun before taking it out to shoot someone's gun clicked. Empty. Fucking blank.

He tried to turn to run, but the fucker didn't even make it two steps before I took his gun, used it like a baton and pistol whipped the motherfucker in the skull as hard as I could to the back of his skull. Crunch.

"Oh my God, what just happened? You, you saved my life… Roxas… I-"

At that moment, I grabbed Rayne by her waist and kissed her on the lips. Not just the cheek, but the lips.

"Love you? Well, would it be weird if I could say the same about you? Rayne, I've been in love with you since the day we met at the academy. There's just something about you that screams _love and protection._ I would go to the ends of this earth just to make sure that your safe and treated right if you allow me to be your guardian and lover. If not, I understand. To be honest, this is kinda a weird time to even have these feelings finally brought out into the daylight, but I don't care. You mean more to me than anyone that has ever existed, and I thought you should know that."

She was absolutely speechless, but at the same time could only muster out these three words: I'd love that.

I hugged her tighter than I ever have and kissed her once more before running with her away from the scene.

I guess you really could say that we were hanging by a moment.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review!_

 _Mr. Bubblesssss_


End file.
